


Just Another Day in the R.o.K!

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, MASH (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buffy decides to embrace her 'gift', the powers that be act on a plan that had been made should the key ever be neutralized.  Takes place after BtVS 5.22 "The Gift" and before the fourth season of M*A*S*H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the R.o.K!

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, Dawn is, for all intents and purposes, 24 seeing as she was 14 when all hell broke loose with Glory and all that jazz.

"No! Buffy!", she screamed as Buffy ran and dove head first into the portal. She starts to move toward the clouds and the lightening when she felt like she was being pulled inside out through her belly button and then there was only darkness.  
  
"Upsy daisy.", a gruff voice says, nudging Dawn awake, listening to her mumble, "Good morning, sunshine."  
  
"What happened?", she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sits up in the bed she was lying on, feeling as if she had just been pushed through a tornado for no good reason. She glances around to realize that she's in a tent somewhere, and then she remembers what happened to bring her there, "Buffy! Where's Buffy? What happened to Buffy?"  
  
"Your sister jumped.", she turned head around to find Whistler standing just inside the doorway to her tent, wearing a uniform not all that much different than her own, if the clothes on the back of the chair meant anything, "To save you, to save the world, she jumped, and she died."  
  
When she starts to cry, Whistler looked up at the ceiling as he kept talking, giving her some privacy, "When she died, the powers that be decided it was time to act on a plan that had been put into motion years before your time. She closed the portal, neutralizing the powers of the key, and because of that, you were sent back from whence you came. Well, that is after a ten year nap so you could catch up with your timeline. Which is why you are where you are now."  
  
"And where am I?", she asked, hiccupping slightly as tears dried on her cheeks as she comes to realize why Buffy would threaten to rip out his rib cage and wear it as a hat.  
  
"Korea.", he answers, lifting his hands up to dodge any coming blows, relaxing when they don't come, "You've been sent back in time to Korea."  
  
"What? Why?" was the next question out of her mouth, which wasn't a great big surprise to either one of them considering who her sister is, or rather, who she was.  
  
"Everyone has a destiny, kid, yours just happens to be here, in 1950's Korea, working as a nurse in MASH unit miles away from the front lines of the Korean War.", he says, sitting down beside her on the cot, "Apparently someone up there likes you and they want to see you happy, you just got to get through a war to find it. What can I say? Karma, it's a bitch."  
  
"What about Willow? Xander, Giles, Spike, Anya, and Tara? Won't they know I'm gone?", she asked, almost panicking at the thought of them not knowing where she is, what has happened to her, if they would try to bring her back.  
  
"All their memories of you died with the slayer. They don't and won't remember you, you won't even be a memory.", he says, as her eyes fill with tears, "Look, kid, you weren't meant to be there forever, and it's not like you're going to have to worry about Glory coming and using you to open a portal to go home again."  
  
"Glory's dead?", she asks, filled with hope for the first time since waking up from whatever sleep she was in.  
  
"As a doornail.", he replies, "About time too if you ask me. That chick was bad for business."  
  
"What about my memories? I remember mom and Buffy, Xander, everyone, will I lose my memories of them?", she asks. Even as she talks, her mind flashed to memories of laughing with a group of men, two of them wearing bath robes, an older man wearing a fishing hat, another younger man wearing glasses, and yet another, wearing a dress of all things, "And why do I have memories of these people, like I know them and they know me?"  
  
"Your memories are your memories, they're a part of you, and the more time you spend with your new friends, the more memories you'll have.", Whistler says, "There won't be a time when they don't ever remember you not being here, and you will have known them since your first day here. It's all very complicated in its own weird way. Kind of like when the monks made you Buffy's sister, one minute you weren't there, the next there's Dawnie!"  
  
She about to ask another question when he stands up, "Look, I can't tell you everything, but you're going to be all right, kid. I'm sure they wouldn't have sent you back here if they thought something was going to happen to you."  
  
"Take care of yourself, kid, see you at the movies.", he snaps his fingers and she's falling back into the darkness before she can say another word.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, lieutenant.", a voice calls, just before Dawn's eyes snap open, "You wanted me to make sure you were up to see Trapper off."  
  
"What?", she felt like she had just been passed through a tornado for no good reason.  
  
"And then you're due in post-op, remember?", the voice continues on, "You told Major Houlihan you'd cover for Gwen."  
  
"Lieutenant? Major? Gwen?", Dawn sat up in bed, "Where am I?"  
  
"Korea.", he laughs, "How could you forget? Or did you tie another one on with Trapper last night?"  
  
"Were they able to get up with Hawkeye?", Dawn asks, her eyes going wide as she realizes what just came out of her mouth. Trapper? The guy in the yellow robe flashed in her mind. Hawkeye? The man in the red robe with a leer and a martini glass in his hand.  
  
"No.", the voice paused, "It's too bad he'll miss getting to say goodbye."  
  
She nodded her head, as she pulled on her pants before searching for and finding her boots underneath her cot. Pushing her feet into them, she grabbed her jacket and a hair tie before opening the door to find a man, dressed as a woman standing in front of her, "Good morning, Klinger."  
  
"Good morning, Dawn, sleep well?", he asked, as he moves to the side as she shrugs into her jacket, before twisting her hair back into a braid.  
  
"Not really.", she answered honestly, "Shouldn't you be in the mess?"  
  
He nodded his head, "On my way, and you better get moving."  
  
"Thanks.", she turned toward the hospital, whispering to herself, "Did that just happen?"  
  
"Did what just happen?", a voice behind her asks, "You weren't planning on skipping out on telling me goodbye, were you?"  
  
"Trapper!", she whirls around to face the tall man with curly hair, who was wearing his Class A's, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss me too.", he swooped her up into a hug, "You know what I mean."  
  
She nodded her head as Radar came up, "Trapper, your jeep's here and I still can't find Hawkeye."  
  
"Got anything you want us to give him when he gets back?", she asks as they walk to the jeep where Majors Houlihan and Burns were waiting.  
  
"Yeah.", he nodded his head, kissing Radar on the cheek, making him squawk with indignation, rubbing his cheek to clean it off, "Give him that for me."  
  
She snorted, "Radar, it was only a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Yeah, Radar, it was only a kiss on the cheek.", Trapper repeats with a grin. He makes one final insult to Frank and kisses Margaret before he turns back to Radar and Dawn, "You ever get to Boston, look me up."  
  
"Will do.", Dawn replies, "And let us know you got there all right, please? You don't want us to worry, do you?"  
  
"First call I make.", he replies, rocking back on his heels, "So, I guess this is it."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Trapper.", Radar says, choking up as he says goodbye to another one of his friends.  
  
"Yeah, you too.", he looks from Radar to Dawn, studying her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, what the hell."  
  
Before she could say anything, he pulls her close and kisses her full on the mouth. He makes a small sound when he pulls away, "I think I probably should've done that sooner."  
  
"Yeah.", she breathed as he set her back down her feet, clearing her throat.  
  
She stepped back as he climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep, and with a final wave he was gone. Dawn sighed, as she looked at Radar, "You okay?"  
  
He nods his head, "You?"  
  
She nodded her head as they heard the announcement that wounded was coming in, both of them running toward the hospital as Radar shouted, "Just another day in the R.o.K!"


End file.
